whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit: Murders of a Red Herring, Episode 2: Rhymes with Orange
Start The guests all retire for the night after having their scores revealed. The guests gather, while both Doris and Teresa are missing from the breakfast table. Doris arrives and sits, just before a large explosion occurs, shaking the chandelier and thrusting Teresa and the old willow tree into the large window. Teresa's body lands directly in front of the guests, limp and lifeless. The Crime Scene Andrew, Monroe, Jason, Doris, Toby and Zayn gather in the crime scene, most likely because Toby chose it and won the first round.They automatically notice that the tree has been removed, revealing a large spiderweb crack and several larger ones. When under the table, the guests, aside from Jason, who is busy elsewhere, find a remote control labelled, "Explode". While searching behind a counter, they find a tray of Orange Juice glasses for each guest, which was Teresa's favourite drink. An eye-dropper is hidden in the back of the cupboard, and one sniff reveals it is spiked with something. A large hammer is also prepped in the chandelier, but this is completely missed. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Lexi, Samantha, Shawn, Pabla and Ari are the guests who visit the willow tree hill, Teresa's last known whereabouts. The char marks around the root holes are significant. Shattered glass is scattered about, alongside a broken lounge chair. Orange liquid doused the broken items, and smells sour. The group also notes the shedding of blood against the tree, but not much as she was flung through the air. Morgue Neveah, Lori and Jesse are the only guests willing to visit the morgue. They automatically note a large amount of blood seeping from the back, where the body is barely attached by burned skin. Her hands are scraped by glass, which the group dismisses as cuts from the window. Orange liquid is on her lips and tongue. The large tree, which has been moved to the morgue, is bloody towards its bottom, where Teresa was bloody as well. Charred roots also dangle in awkward positions, with dirt also dangling off their ends. Riddle For this session, the victims are given an orange with the riddle engraved into it. A straw sticks out of it. The riddle is as follows: "Take a seat, relax, have some fun, Hide beneath a willow to escape the sun, Watch out for danger while you take a swing, Keep your hands on guard while you hit a spidery thing, Use utilities of 111 less than this room to bet, But don't worry, it's a hot day, if you can break sweat." Only one guest correctly answers this riddle. Neveah has a gambling addiction, which guides her to the casino slots, based on "111 less than this room to bet... it's a hot day, if you can break sweat". She enters and faces a skeeball machine. By rolling the orange perfectly, she wins, which projects the number 777. She realizes that subtracting one hundred eleven from that gave 666, the number of the Beast. This guides her to pitchforks, or forks. Entering the pantry, she presses a button, which lifts her up to a level even with the chandelier. By pressing a button on a remote labelled "Explode", she reveals early footage of the killer testing a hammer inside a chandelier method, which causes spiderweb cracks to form. She also finds a package of empty landmines and a bottle of arsenic, as well as an orange juice container. Winners, Losers and a Solution Neveah, as the only guest to win the challenge, is the winner for the day by far. Many this day were scared. The true solution is as follows: The killer, before the guests arrived, had an elevator installed in the pantry that rose to the chandelier's level. They also had special landmines buried under the willow tree. They could be triggered by the flick of a switch near the tree. A large hammer was prepped in the chandelier, which could weaken the glass with one swing. The killer labelled the switch "Explode". Knowing Teresa liked orange juice to a freaky level, they eye-dropped arsenic into the container. When the guest found the tray of glasses and orange juice container, they poured the drink into everyone's cups. Teresa then hid it beneath the counter, selfishly hoping to steal them once she finished her's. This is about the time when the killer passed slips underneath the doors of the guests, alerting them to a 9:00 breakfast, except for Doris, who was told to arrive 30 minutes late. Teresa drank her arsenic flavoured orange juice, and succumbed to the poison, dropping the glass and cutting her hands. She flicked the lever, starting the timer on the mines. When Doris arrived, the killer knew the mines were going to go off in seconds, so they pressed the "Explode" button, shaking the hammer into the window, disguising it as a side effect of the bomb. This weakened the glass enough for the tree to smack through it with ease. Challenge Winner (s): Neveah Best Theory: Neveah Spared: Andrew, Doris, Toby, Zayn, Lexi and Samantha Scared: Jesse, Jason, Lori, Monroe, Shawn, Pabla and Ari 20:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo